Initiate of the Gnosis
Prerequisites: Class Ability: Minor Akashic Ability. Skills: Knowledge (Psionics) 6 ranks, Knowledge (any other 2) 6 ranks Feat: Feat list Powers: Ability to manifest 3rd level powers. Fastest Path: Akashic 4/Psion 5 Class Features Hit Die: d4 Weapons and Armor: The Intitate of the Gnosis gains no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Class Skills: Appraise, Bluff, Concentration, Craft (Any), Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Innuendo, Knowledge (Any), Literate Languages, Psicraft, Search, Sense Motive, Speak Language, Spot. Skill Points per Level: 6+Int Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special Ability Class Progression 1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Remote Viewing Akashic ability 2 +1 +0 +0 +3 Akashic ability, psychic ability 3 +2 +1 +1 +3 Akashic ability, psychic ability 4 +3 +1 +1 +4 Universal Mind Link Psychic ability 5 +3 +1 +1 +4 Akashic ability, psychic ability 6 +4 +2 +2 +5 Akashic ability, psychic ability 7 +5 +2 +2 +5 Distant Sense Link Akashic ability 8 +6 +2 +2 +6 Akashic ability, psychic ability 9 +6 +3 +3 +6 Akashic ability, psychic ability 10 +7 +3 +3 +7 Distant Mind Probe Psychic ability Akashic Ability (Ex) At the indicated levels, the akashic's level for determining access to, and caster level of, his akashic special abilities increases by one. No other abilities dependent on akashic level (such as skills) increase. Psychic Ability (Ex) At the indicated levels, the Initiate of the Gnosis gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if he had also gained a level in any one manifesting class he belonged to previously. He does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of either class would have gained (bonus metamagic, metapsionic, or item creation feats, psicrystal special abilities, and so on). This essentially means that he adds the level of this class to the level of whatever other manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If a character has more than one manifesting class, he must decide to which class he adds each level of initiate for purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Remote Viewing (Psi) The Initiate of the Gnosis gains the power Remote Viewing, if he does not already possess it. In addition, the target's Will save DC increases by 5. Universal Mind Link (Psi) The Initiate of the Gnosis gains the power Mindlink, if he does not already possess it. The range of the mindlink increases to line of sight, and if the initiate is successful at making a remote viewing Will save, could be any willing creature on the same plane. Distant Sense Link (Psi) The Initiate of the Gnosis gains the power Sense Link, if he does not already possess it. The range of the sense link increases to line of sight, and if the initiate is successful at making a remote viewing Will save, could be any willing creature on the same plane. Distant Mind Probe (Psi) The Initiate of the Gnosis gains the power Mind Probe, if he does not already possess it. The range of the mind probe increases to line of sight. Category: RulesCategory: Prestige ClassesCustom Prestige Classes]